<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three In A Bed by pastelningen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138747">Three In A Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelningen/pseuds/pastelningen'>pastelningen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chi-Chi knows, Clones, F/M, Goku’s got the hots for Vegeta, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Sexual Fantasy, Shy Goku, Threesome - M/M/M, handjobs, tumblr: kakavegeweek, vegekaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelningen/pseuds/pastelningen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning a new technique, Vegeta decides to show Goku, only for the other’s mind to later conjure up a rather raunchy fantasy…</p><p>For Day 5 of Kakavege Week #10! Prompt: Fantasy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kakavege week #10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three In A Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Although I wasn’t able to write more fics like I had originally planned, I’m happy I was able to produce this at least. </p><p>To prevent any confusion during the explicit scene, here’s a key for each clone! :))</p><p>Vegeta - base form<br/>Red - Super Saiyan God<br/>Blue - Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue</p><p>Hopefully this helps prevent any confusion :,))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s this about, Vegeta?” Goku asked with a smile. He was currently sitting on a rock in the middle of grassy plains where Vegeta precisely told him to meet after messaging him with urgency. At first, he pondered if the prince was warning him about another malicious villain on the loose - maybe Frieza had returned? But Goku reminded himself that he would’ve been able to sense the threat by now, so he deducted that Vegeta simply wanted to spar in order to blow off some steam like usual. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta stood across from him with folded arms and a smug smirk. Despite their height difference being obvious even while Goku was sitting, the prince’s pride disallowed that factor to bother him. “I have something to show you, Kakarot.” He couldn’t keep his happiness hidden after realising, <em> I’ve finally discovered a way to defeat you, clown!  </em></p><p> </p><p>Goku’s face lit up, clearly excited and intrigued by his friend’s proposal. “Is it a new technique?!” He questioned, almost jumping out of his seat at the possibility of Vegeta learning a new technique; a technique that would most <em> definitely </em>spice up the usual rhythm of their spars. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re quite right, clown.” Vegeta’s smirk grew as he continued, “I’ve discovered a technique that will for <em> sure </em> have you on your knees, begging for mercy.” Maybe that last part could’ve been worded less… <em> erotically, </em>but Goku’s mind was never in the gutter anyways. </p><p> </p><p>“Hehe! I wouldn't be so sure of that…'' Goku tittered and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly before his face transitioned into a playful smirk. “Well, show me then.” </p><p> </p><p>And with that, Vegeta relaxed his arms and closed his eyes before sharply inhaling and exhaling through his nose. </p><p> </p><p>Goku watched Vegeta’s form of ‘meditation’ with a raised brow; he couldn’t feel any change in Vegeta’s ki nor his physical appearance so it wasn’t a technique that required any transformation or charging any energy, so that kept Goku guessing. </p><p> </p><p>Lips curling into a smirk, Vegeta huffed before multiple clones (five to be exact) of Vegeta appeared adjacent to each other, all wearing the same exact smirk and using the same battle stance as Vegeta. Fluttering his eyes open, the prince couldn’t hold back his amusement at Goku’s awestruck expression. “Still have doubts, Kakarot?” </p><p> </p><p>Goku wiped the drool that accidentally spilled from his lips after keeping his mouth agape for so long. Although Goku had seen a technique like this being used from fighters before - Piccolo, for example - it was completely different from what he has already seen. The clones were completely opaque unlike Piccolo’s, which looked akin to holograms. “Woah, Vegeta! How’d you learn that?!” Goku had never been taught such an ability, and he had been curious about it for a while, but he simply thought it was impossible for saiyans to do. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta simply laughed, “As if i’d tell you how, clown.” </p><p> </p><p>Goku pouted before whining, “That’s not fair, Vegeta!” </p><p> </p><p>“Life isn’t fair, Kakarot!” Vegeta bitterly spat before suggesting, “How about I show you how I use it instead?” <em> This should be fun… </em></p><p> </p><p>Goku stood up and began to crack his knuckles; he felt a little intimidated by the amount of Vegetas intensely gazing at him with a smirk filled with malicious intent, but still accepted the challenge. “Does this mean we’re gonna go all out?” He was making his own blood pump rapidly now as he pictured the two sparring with all their heart and energy until neither of them could move due to the soreness of their abused muscles. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s right, clown.” Vegeta confirmed. “And I’ll be the one that reigns victorious!” </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll have to see about that, Vegeta!” </p><p> </p><p>Within seconds, Goku charged at the multiple Vegetas with a charged fist. </p><p> </p><p>----------------</p><p> </p><p>Hours had passed and eventually darkness took over the sky. Dimly lit stars were scattered across the night sky, guiding Goku home from his spar. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Chi-Chi! I’m home!” Goku loudly announced before accidentally slamming the door.</p><p> </p><p>His wife rubbed her sleep-filled eyes as she slowly made her way into the kitchen. Once she regained clear vision, Chi-Chi gawked at the state of her husband.</p><p> </p><p>Goku stood in front of the door with scratches, scuffs and few bruises scattered all over his skin and the top of his gi was littered with holes - one awkwardly exposed his nipple. His gi bottoms remained intact despite being completely dirty. </p><p> </p><p>“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, GOKU?” She screeched before rushing over to Goku, only to be alarmed by her husband reeking of sweat and dirt with a hint of blood. Pinching her violated nose, She pointed to the bathroom door afar, ordering, “Get in the bath! You <em> reek </em>of sweat!” </p><p> </p><p>Goku sheepishly chuckled before dashing off to the bathroom, stripping himself bare on his way there, leaving his wife to deal with the pile of his gi remains. </p><p> </p><p>----------------</p><p> </p><p>Brows furrowed and face tensed, Goku’s brain hurt as he focused on counting each cabbage and tallying them with his fingers. “Four, five, seven- wait.” Goku mumbled to himself as he backtracked, recounting the cabbages piled up in his ‘already counted’ pile. “Dammit! I lost count again!” Running a hand through his bangs that were damp with sweat, he stared at the copious amounts of cabbages overflowing his tractor. <em> Wait, I don’t remember putting them there…  </em></p><p> </p><p>A soft, feather-like pressure upon his back made Goku disregard the cabbages and focus on figuring out the source of the touch itself. He couldn’t sense any energy, so he assumed that it was his wife trying to distract him from his work for some playtime - it wouldn’t be the first time that Goku has received ‘rewards’ from Chi-Chi’s hands and mouth when out in the fields. </p><p> </p><p>Goku turned his head with lidded eyes as he felt the hand slide underneath his jacket and shirt, lightly sliding their palm over his sensitive tail scar. “Chi-Chi.” Goku breathed as he slumped against something warm with something hard poking his head. He turned his head the other direction to see what he had leant against. Goku’s eyes widened and his face flushed as he realised he was eye level with Vegeta’s clothed erection. </p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta?” He dared to ask before softly moaning at the sensation of another’s tongue licking along his neck. Vegeta knelt down in front of Goku, smirking devilishly as his gloved hand slowly slid up his thigh, taking its time to feel the material of Goku’s khaki trousers. </p><p> </p><p>“Kakarot.” A throaty purr behind him startled Goku. <em> If Vegeta’s in front of me, then who is- </em>Goku gasped at his surroundings and the sensation of a hand pinching his nipple. </p><p> </p><p>Three Vegeta clones surrounded him; one in the prince’s blue form sat behind him, pressing flushed against him, licking and sucking along his neck; another in Super Saiyan God form knelt next to him with his hands trailing up Goku’s back, occasionally palming his tail scar as the third in Vegeta’s regular form knelt in front of him, his hand now on Goku’s crotch, gently cupping Goku’s hardening cock. All of their eyes intensely focused on their target who was currently feeling overwhelmed and hot from all of the attention. </p><p> </p><p>Goku couldn’t hold back the sequence of loud moans as Red’s thumb applied pressure to his scar and Vegeta tightly squeezed his now hard cock through his trousers. Sweat began to form along his forehead, making his already damp bangs even wetter. Goku felt hot; his body was <em> sweltering </em>from the teasing pleasure of the Vegeta clones. It was blissful for all his main sources of pleasure being assaulted at once - he felt like he was going to explode. </p><p> </p><p>Hot breath brushed against the newly formed hickey on his neck as Blue’s voice whispered, “You’re heating up, Kakarot.” Warm kisses were planted on his neck, soothing Goku before a sharp surge of pleasure made him cry out. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you enjoying your prince’s touch?” Red purred as his thumb rubbed over Goku’s sensitive tail scar.  </p><p> </p><p>All Goku could do was desperately nod as his senses were overloaded. He humped Vegeta’s palm desperately; all of the attention upon his neck and tail scar made his cock <em> ache </em>for relief and Vegeta’s torturously slow rubbing of his hand and light pressure of his palm was driving the saiyan insane. </p><p> </p><p>Goku’s heart fluttered as Vegeta leaned in to press his nose against his neck, leaning all his weight on Goku’s lap which resulted in the saiyan falling back and resting his head on Blue’s lap. With Vegeta and Red towering over him, Goku’s cock twitched at the sexy smirks they flashed at him. </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta inhaled the musky scent emitting from his prey. He licked his lips before trailing the flat of his tongue along Goku’s neck and jawline, tasting the sweat that had gathered there. “You taste so fucking good.” The feral grunt sent tremors down Goku’s spine; <em> Gods </em> that tone of voice was so fucking <em> sexy </em>to the saiyan. Goku found himself lucky that he’s in a situation that requires him to be aroused because it was rather embarrassing whenever Vegeta’s gravelly voice would stir up a raging erection during their spars.</p><p> </p><p>“Vegeta,” Was the only word he could utter as Vegeta cupped his face, stroking his cheeks with his gloved thumb. Red focused his attention on Goku’s prominent collarbone that had been exposed after roughly ripping the other’s jacket off. Blue’s fingers danced along Goku’s ribs before pinching his hardening nipples, alternating to flicking and rolling the hard nubs between his index finger and thumb. </p><p> </p><p>Strings of moans and gasps spilled from his mouth as his body reacted to the various sensations. His nipples were definitely the main source of pleasure; they always were so sensitive and one of his weak spots. If Chi-Chi wanted her way with Goku, playing with his nipples was definitely the way to go - that’s how Goku agreed to play farmer in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>Desperately, Goku humped the air as Red’s mouth sucked on Goku’s abused nipple and Vegeta’s hand returned to his crotch, palming him through the material. The combined pleasure made Goku writhe and moan as his hands scrambled to grab hold of any Vegeta clone. Fragments of sentences spilled from his trembling lips as he tried begging for more suction on his nipples and more pressure on his cock, and luckily, he received mercy. </p><p> </p><p>Blue hooked his arms under Goku’s armpits in order to lift him up a little for Vegeta to swiftly and skilfully undo his belt and fly, letting Red pull the khaki trousers down enough to reveal Goku’s leaking and throbbing cock that rested against his stomach. Goku blushed as he realised he wasn’t wearing any underwear. </p><p> </p><p>Flopping back onto Blue’s lap, Goku’s heartbeat quickened as both Red and Vegeta sat at either side of his thighs, slowly travelling their hands up towards Goku’s cock that twitched as they edged closer before Vegeta’s fist clamped his cock and Red’s hand cupped his balls. Blue’s talented hands returned to his nipples, pinching, rubbing and flicking them with vigour. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Vegeta!” Goku wasn’t the type to curse, but <em> Gods </em> did this feel blissful. He had been aching for relief for a while and he most <em> definitely </em> was getting relief now! Goku closed his eyes and ignored any thoughts and emotions, simply letting himself <em> feel </em>the pleasure. Feel Vegeta’s hand alternate between squeezing and stroking. Feel Blue roll his erect nipple between his fingers. Feel Red’s soft palms knead his balls. Feel all the pleasure that spread throughout his body, making his groin throb, his fingers tingle and his toes curl from the gratifying pleasure. Pleasure that Goku had never experienced in his life until now.</p><p> </p><p>“Goku?” Vegeta’s voice sounded oddly feminine, but Goku was too lost in his own pleasure to even care. </p><p> </p><p>“Goku!” This time the voice was a little louder, and the pleasure slowly began to fade. </p><p> </p><p>“Goku!” Chi-Chi’s loud shout startled the poor saiyan. </p><p> </p><p>Goku blinked to heighten the resolution of his surroundings, feeling surprised and a little bit disappointed to see himself in the bathroom and not in the fields surrounded by three Vegeta clones. He glanced down at his hand on his cock and the other that was pinching his nipples before slamming them into the bathwater with a crimson face. “Hey, Chi-Chi…” He trailed off nervously, scanning her face to predict her response. </p><p> </p><p>Chi-Chi was initially going to scold him for such inappropriate actions, but she soon realised that they were the only ones home. Her face softened and her folded arms dropped to her sides. She couldn’t deny the fact that she was surprised to hear her husband loudly moaning down the hall because Goku wasn’t the type to masturbate; he was really timid when it came to voicing his desires, so Chi-Chi had to use her womanly charm and focus her attention on his chest in order to coax his needs out of him. “You know you can tell me whenever you’re in the mood to play, Goku.” She flashed a genuine smile as she made her way towards him. </p><p> </p><p>Goku’s body trembled and his cock twitched underneath the bubbles. “Chi-Chi...”</p><p> </p><p>Chi-Chi slid the top of her cheongsam down her arms before resting her hands on the edges of the bathtub, bending slightly to give her husband a better view of her breasts. “Are you still hard, baby?” She sweetly asked and Goku nodded with a slight pout before softly moaning as his wife dragged her palm across the length of his cock. “You poor thing. Let me take care of this.” Her hand stroking Goku’s cock quickened in pace, making him writhe and jolt in the bathtub.</p><p> </p><p>A long moan of Chi-Chi’s name spilled from Goku’s lips as he gripped onto the sides of the tub for dear life. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing her husband so responsive wasn’t an unusual sight - Chi-Chi was very aware of how sensitive Goku was whenever they were intimate since he never bothered to take care of his high libido. It was a pleasant contrast from being unable to feel a regular punch to the face. “Do you want me to join you in the bath, Goku? That way you can tell me all about your fantasy with Vegeta.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku’s eyes widened and his stomach dropped. He scrambled to sit up, spilling some water as he did so; but Chi-Chi was quick enough to remove her clothes and hop on his lap, pushing him back down with a playful smirk.</p><p> </p><p>She had right where she wanted him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m planning on making this a little series, so be sure to look out for that ;))</p><p>Don’t forget to follow me on Twitter for more updates on my fics - @pastelningen 🥰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>